The Ghost of You
by PrussianLove
Summary: Germany tries to go through his sister's old stuff, but it brings back a lot of painful memories.


Another songfic. I like this song, like, a lot, and it reminded me of Prussia.

Disclamer: Hetalia belongs to H's, the song (The Ghost of You) belongs to My Chemical Romance! Not me…

( )( )( )( )

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever,**_

_**If I died we'd be together,**_

_**I can't always just forget her,**_

_**But she could try!**_

Germany held his head in his hands, feeling the familiar guilt way down on his muscles. Even walking past his sister's room made him feel weak, and yet, today, he chose to go through the whole room. Yet all he could think of now is how much he was to blame for his sister's death. Dangerous thoughts bounced around in his blonde head. Wouldn't it be better? If he could just end it now and be with her? No one would miss him anyway, in their minds, he was just the stupid Nazi…

_**At the end of the world or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are never coming home,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever ever…**_

Shaking the ideas out of his head, he opened the closet, hoping to find something happy. _Watch me look in here and find nothing but sad stuff, _he thought…

_**Ever,**_

_**Get the feeling that you're never,**_

_**All alone and I remember now,**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies,**_

_**She dies!**_

The memory was jolted by a familiar uniform, lying in the corner of the closet, crusted with crimson blood. He felt the tears prick at the corners of his electric blue eyes, usually void of emotion. Weird, how easily things can change. Just like the night he found his sister, lying in a pile of rubble. Rubble that had once been the wall that had separated them in the first place.

_He had rushed over to her, screaming her name. Not that she could hear him. Frantic, shaky hands searched for a pulse on her pale neck. He didn't expect her to have any; the blood blossoming across her chest looked fatal, at the least. He hugged her limp body to his chest, screaming into the wind as loud as he could. He shook off the hands that tried desperately to pry him from the girl's body. To everyone else, she was just another war casualty._

_To him, it was like the whole world was ending, and trying to take him with it. There were just some things that weren't supposed to happen. This was one of them…_

_**At the end of the world,**_

_**Or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are never coming home ,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,**_

One picture stuck out of the box he dug out of her closet. Of himself and her. She was hugging him next to her chest, making a kissy face into his hair. Her crimson eyes danced with happiness, his own electric blue ones were laced with annoyance. He sniffled a little. He didn't even realize she had this. Tucking it safely in his pocket and went along digging in the box.

He pulled out another picture. This one was of…_her and America?_ She was hugging the American, her own abnormally pale skin contrasting with his tan. He was holding one of her hands, kissing it. _How freaking gentlemanly of you, _Ludwig thought snidely. He shoved this picture in his pocket as well. Looked like he would have to 'talk' to the American later…

_**Never coming home ,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me,**_

_**If I fall,**_

_**If I fall,**_

_**Down,**_

He remembered how she had always been there for him, helping him through all of his wars, giving him advice. Holding him when he cried, always saying the right thing, or even the wrong thing at the right time.

Italy had taken over that place when she'd left, but it had never been the same. He wasn't as strong as she was. He could never laugh like she did, a laugh that filled the whole room, and made others laugh with her. A laugh that made him feel comfortable and safe and warm.

Feliciano didn't smell like she did, the smell of beer and blood. Also something that made him feel comfortable and safe and warm. All that was gone now. He didn't have her to keep him safe…

_**At the end of the world,**_

_**Or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are never coming home,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Never coming home,**_

_**Could I?**_

_**Should I?**_

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna….**_

He gasped as he felt slender arms wrap around his neck. He turned his head, but he already knew who it was. That smell was one he could never misidentify. She smiled cheekily, a resounding 'kesesese' coming from her mouth.

"Erraten deren groß Schwester kam alle der Weg von der Himmel auf siehe ihm?" [Guess whose big sister came all the way from the sky to see him?]


End file.
